


Fire Meet Gasoline (En suspens)

by Lawrenss



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Dominating, Fucking, M/M, MalexMale, Meeting, Sex, Submissive, blowjob
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrenss/pseuds/Lawrenss
Summary: Quelques mois sont passés depuis sa rencontre avec Michael.Lui, Trevor, ressent des sentiments pour ce dernier.Mais est-ce que le criminel arrivera-t-il à avouer ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami?(Point de vue de Michael ou de Trevor, cela dépendra.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé mais cette fanfiction sera en français :c  
> Voilà XD j'espère que ça vous plaira (s'il y a des français qui traînent dans le coin)

PVD T.

Ça y est. Je l'ai fais. J'ai tiré dans l'œil du gars qui gueulait sur mon partenaire. Comme j'avais un pistolet de détresse, son œil était entouré d'étincelles, ça fumait de partout. C'était dégouttant à voir, mais je voulais vraiment jouer le héro qui sauve des gens, faire le bien. Je me dirigea vers l'autre personne qui lui, regardait le pauvre gars, mort bêtement avec une "fusée" dans l'œil.

Je tendis ma main vers la sienne.

\- Moi c'est Trevor. Trevor Philips.

Le mec en question, serra ma main et se présenta à son tour.

-Michael. Michael Townley.

Après une petite discussion, on décida enfin d'embarquer le cadavre, qui commençait à sentir la mort dans l'avion et de piloter jusqu'à un lac, pour y jeter le corps, dont l'œil fumait encore. Vu l'odeur nauséabonde, on ne put s'empêcher de vomir tous les deux. Puis plus tard, on retourna donc à la piste atterrissage où Michael me parla de ce qu'il faisait dans la vie.

-Ouais donc voilà, je braque des petites banques ou des petits magasins, c'est mon boulot on va dire. J'ai déjà été en taule deux fois et je suis le criminel le plus recherché du pays. Je t'aurais bien proposé de me rejoindre, mais je pense que c'est trop dangereux pour toi, tu n'y es pas habitué.

-Haha, tu vois cela me plait bien. Rien n'est trop dangereux pour moi, c'est moi le danger ici, disais-je tout en focalisant mon regard sur ses pieds.

-Comment ça?...

-Tu sais, j'ai déjà fait des crimes, mais rien de sérieux. Tuer des clodos, des animaux pour le fun... ça me fait ressentir du plaisir. Et je pense ressentir encore plus de plaisir à voler à tes côtés, mon gars.

Je lui donna une petite tape amicale sur son épaule. Michael me lança un sourire. Je fis de même. Je quitta mon boulot, pour décider de rejoindre ses traces. La vie de criminel m'attirait et de savoir d'être recherché de partout, c'était comme si on jouait au chat et à la souris. J'aime relever les défis et affronter le danger, sans problème pour moi, le fou furieux que j'étais.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\SCENE DE SEXE DANS CE CHAPITRE//
> 
> Voici le premier chapitre ! j'espère que vous aimerez. (oupas)

PDV M.

Actuellement j'étais avec Lester, un gars que l'on a rencontré avec Trevor il y a pas si longtemps que cela. On préparait le prochain plan pour braquer une petite banque que l'on avait repérer dans le coin. Lester, c'était le cerveau de la bande, c'était lui qui préparait les plans. Lui, il nous disait quoi et comment faire, nous, on était les pions. M'enfin, on s'occupait de prendre en otages et de voler le fric, avec quelques mecs partant pour notre crime.

Lester, leva la tête vers moi et me fit signe de la tête.

-Peux-tu me ramener une boisson dans le frigo? Me concentrer autant sur ce braquage me donne soif !

-Pas de soucis mec.

J'alla dans la pièce d'à côté prendre une bière dans le frigo, puis je la posa sur le bureau de Lester. Celui-ci pris la bouteille, l'ouvrit à l'aide du coin du bureau et prit une gorgée. Il me passa la bouteille, me faisant comprendre que je pouvais aussi me désaltérer.

-Bien fraîche comme on l'aime, hein Mike?

-Ouais, normal, on les a achetés hier, donc elles ont eu le temps de refroidir.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, tu sais où est passer ton pote là?.. Tr... Trav...

-Trevor? Oh il est sorti prendre l'air, mais il ne m'a pas dit où.

-Ok je vois, il faudra bien sûr qu'il soit présent lorsque je vais parler du plan. Je planifie ça pour le 14 Septembre, ça te va? Comme ça, ça vous laisse le temps de réfléchir et d'aller chercher le matériel qu'il faut. Je t'ai marqué tout ce qu'il fallait sur une liste.

-Merci mec.

Je pris la liste dans les mains et j'y jeta un petit coup d'oeil. Des armes, des cagoules, des tenues de costards, rien de trop difficile à avoir, on a déjà les armes de côté. Il manquera plus qu'à aller acheter les tenues. Lester se leva et alla dans la chambre se poser un peu.

-J'vais faire un p'tit somme, j'suis crevé.

-Ok moi je vais essayé de voir où se trouve Trevor.

J'enfila ma veste teddy et je sortis dehors, en refermant doucement la porte de la planque.

 

_______________________________________________________

PDV T.

-Oh oh oh , oh oui comme ça, surtout ne t'arrête pas, c'est paaarfait, sugar !

J'étais actuellement en train de passer du bon temps avec une petite blonde que j'avais rencontré dans le club de striptease, pas si loin d'ici. Je l'ai invité à venir faire un tour dans ma bagnole mais elle a craqué et a voulu que l'on s'arrête dans une petite ruelle tranquille, pour "s'amuser" un petit peu.

Elle était actuellement en train de lécher de haut en bas, mon pieu raide comme un piquet, y laissant quelques traces de baves par si, par là. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était super douée, moi qui la penser pucelle ! D'un seul coup, elle la goba toute entière, prenant soin de frotter mon gland au fond de sa gorge.

-Hoaaah aaaah ! Bébé tu te débrouilles tellement bien ! J'vais pas tarder à jouir, j'te conseille de te retirer, que je puisse finir le boulot dans un autre trou.

La petite blonde se retira, puis enleva son jean et sa petite culotte, qui devait être mouillée à l'heure actuelle.

-Hoo Trev... t'as une si belle queue et si bonne en plus de ça.... j'veux que tu me prennes bien comme il faut d'accord? Mais pour ça, baisse ton siège que je puisse te chevaucher.

J'exécuta alors l'ordre qu'elle me faisait passer. Je m'affala bien pendant qu'elle chevaucha ma queue. Elle commença à rebondir tout en poussant des petits gémissements passionnés qui fit que m'exciter encore plus.

-Hoaaaan elle est si grosse, si dure ! J'peux pas m'en passer bébé, faut que tu éjacules en moi au plus vite, j'vais pas tenir !

-Avec plaisir ma princesse, p'tin c'est si étroit et chaud à l'intérieur !

J’accélèra un peu la cadence en donnant des violents coups de bassins qui la fit mouiller à flot, je sentais qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme et moi aussi d'ailleurs. L'heure était venue, j'eue de violents spasmes et je vida toute ma semence à l'intérieur de son vagin, tout en râlant de plaisir.

Elle se retira et se rhabilla, reprenant sa place. Elle me fit un petit bisou sur la joue, ce qui me fit rougir.

-C'était délicieux, Trevor.. Mais maintenant il faut que je rentre chez moi, peux-tu me ramener s'il te plait?

-Pas de soucis, j'ferais tout pour une belle fille, héhé. Par contre bébé, j'reviens vite fait, il faut que j'aille pisser.

-Fait.

 

_______________________________________________________ 

PDV M.

Après avoir marcher dans quelques ruelles pour trouver Trevor, c'est en revenant à la porte de la planque que je le vis descendre de sa voiture, avec un sourire qui en disait long. J'me dirigea vers lui et je lui donna un tape sur l'épaule amicalement.

\- Alors mec, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps?

-J'ai chopé une nana super bonne, t'aurais vu ça, elle-

\- Epargne les détails T, ça ne m'intéresse guère.. j'voulais juste savoir où tu étais.

-Bon bon, si notre cher Mikey le veut tant, je te raconterai pas. Mais tu rates.

\- Euh sinon pendant que t'étais pas là, Lester nous a préparer un plan pour le braquage de la petite banque. Le 14 Septembre, il faudra qu'on soit tous à la planque quand il expliquera le déroulement.

Trevor qui semblait dans la lune, avait le regard fixé sur mon torse, je voyais bien qu'il m'écoutait pas.

-Hey mec, tu m'écoutes?

-Bien sûr que oui putain, j'ai pas le droit de regarder où j'veux quand on me parle, gros lard?!

Je l'ignora et rentra dans la planque, m'affalant dans le canapé, suivi de Trevor qui alla directement se prendre une bière. Ah sacré Trevor.. toujours en train de boire de la bière à longueur de journée, il pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était addict. Mais le pire de tout, c'est quand il est bourré. Il laisse son côté "séducteur" faire surface et essaye toujours de me draguer. En fait, il avait l'air perturbé un peu avec son orientation sexuelle. Il m'avait expliqué que plus jeune, il avait été agressé sexuellement par quelques un de ses beaux-pères et une fois aussi par des clowns. Il avait eu également un relation intime avec sa mère. Je pense que cela a eu un impact sur sa personnalité délirante...

\- Mikey, tu veux un truc à manger?

-Non merci, ça ira. Dit -moi Trevor...... je voulais savoir.....

-Hmm? fit-il, la bouche pleine.

-Tu es...... bisexuelle? C'est vrai quoi, quand t'es bourré tu me dragues... ça me perturbe un petit peu..

Le canadien avala la grosse gorgée qu'il avait dans la gorge, presque en s'étouffant.

\- C'est à dire, que pour moi, un trou c't'un trou. Voilà. Autant une meuf, c'est d'la bombe, autant un mec, on peut aussi s'éclater avec. J'm'en fou du sexe de la personne avec qui j'vais baiser. Ça me dérangerai pas d'essayer avec toi, Mikey.

Il s'assit près de moi, et posa sa main sur ma cuisse, commençant à la caresser sensuellement.

-RETIRE TA MAIN DE LA DE SUITE ! J'ai pas d'attirances pour les gars ! Je suis désolé mais tu essayeras avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh bouhou, Mikey petite nature, de quoi aurais-tu peur voyons?

-De rien mais je n'en éprouve aucune envie, c'est tout ! T'as cas prendre Lester comme cobbaye.

\- J'dormais, merci de m'avoir réveillé. De quoi tu parlais Michael?

Je fis un petit rire silencieux en regardant mes deux partenaires de crimes, l'un puis l'autre.

-Rien d'important.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop le chapitre 2 ! C'est bien parce que j'ai de l'inspiration et du temps aujourd'hui !

PDV T.

 

Le lendemain, je me réveilla de bonne heure, réveillé par un rêve assez torride... d'ailleurs, cela se voyait à la bosse que j'avais dans mon caleçon. 

-Ho... Héhé déjà actif le matin, le p'tit père.

Je me leva du lit en m'étirant, en prenant soin de cacher mon érection avec un coussin, je ne voulais pas que mes potes la voit. J'alla directement voir Michael, qui lui, était affalé sur le canapé, en train de regarder un film en noir et blanc. On peut dire qu'il en était fan, de ces machins qui n'avaient aucune importance pour moi, j'en avais complètement rien à faire. Mike leva la tête vers moi en lançant un "Salut" avec un grand sourire.

-Bien dormi?

-Ouais, toi aussi je pense, vu ce que tu es en train de cacher.

-Bah j'ai des pulsions mec, comme tous les gars... disais-je levant les yeux en l'air, une lueur de rouge apparaissant sur mes joues.

-Haha, mais tu sais, on peut aussi se retenir. 

-Hm, tu te crois toujours le plus fort, incroyable ça.

Soudainement, j'entendis le téléphone sonner. Je me précipita donc devant l'appareil pour y répondre. Au combiné, une voix qui m'était beaucoup familière et que je supportais pas.

-Allo? Trevor c'est toi? J'aimerai bien savoir où tu te caches, espèce de sale merdeux ! J'ai appris que tu avais été en prison et que actuellement, tu vivais avec tes sois disant "amis".

-Oui 'man.... je suis désolé, j'te le jure... mais comment...le sais-tu tout ça?

-Ça te regarde pas? J'voulais juste te dire que ton grand frère Ryan était parti de la maison pour aller se trouver un boulot. Lui au moins, c'est quelqu'un de sérieux et de "normal" dans sa tête comparé à toi. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire..

-Attends !

Elle m'avait raccroché à la tronche. Ma propre mère, avait osé raccrocher sans que je puisse dire le moindre mot. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-C'était qui?

-Ma mère. Elle m'a annoncé que mon frère avait trouvé un boulot et comme d'habitude, elle m'a rabaissé.

-Tu es loin d'elle maintenant, essaye de l'effacer de tes pensées, mec.

-Mais c'est ma mère ! et je la respecte beaucoup et je l'aime beaucoup ! Je peux pas m'en empêché ! Si tu savais comment je me sens seul, Mikey.

Michael me prit dans ses bras, en me tapotant le dos gentiment .

-Allez ça va aller mec.. tu veux qu'on sorte se balader un peu? J'ai envie de prendre l'air, Lester est parti faire quelques courses.

-Pourquoi pas, j'm'enfile un jean, un t-shirt et j'arrive.

-N'oublie pas de te coiffer aussi, tu as les cheveux en pétard ! disait Michael en lançant un petit rire moqueur.

Je lui répondis par un majeur bien placé. Le temps que je m'habillais, mon érection s'était enfin dissipé, plus la peine de se toucher, et puis je n'avais pas vraiment le temps.

_______________________________________________________

PDV M.

 

 

Je traînais dans la rue accompagné de Trevor, qui semblait encore dans la lune. Aujourd'hui était un temps radieux, autant profité avant que des averses débarquent. J'emmena Trevor dans un bar, lui proposant de boire quelque chose. On s'installa à une table sur la terrasse.

-Michael... t'es trop sympa avec moi.. tu n'es pas obligé tu sais..

-Hey voyons, si moi ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir un verre, c'pas un problème et tu le sais ça, lui répondis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'on continuait à discuter, un sale mioche vint nous interrompre avec un sourire mauvais. Il bouscula un peu Trevor, qui commença à perdre patience.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu cherches la merde?

\- Justement, les couples homosexuels, c'est pas les bienvenus ici, ahaha !

\- RÉPÈTE UN PEU CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, CONNARD?!

Alors que je voulais m'interposer, Trevor avait déjà plaqué le gamin contre une table, lui faisant une clé de bras.

-Trevor ! Arrête ce n'était pas la peine, c'est qu'un gamin, il sait pas ce qu'il dit !

-Mikey, Mikey... Il nous a insulté, autant toi que moi. ET TU LAISSES PASSER CA?! 

-Aaaah lâche-moi espèce de brute ! je retire ce que j'ai dis, je voulais pas, je suis désolé !

Je lança un regard froid à Trev pour lui dire d'arrêter. Celui-ci s'exécuta, lâchant le gamin avec violence. Le jeune se tourna vers nous avec un regard apeuré.

-T'es vraiment un malade toi ! J'espère ne jamais te recroiser !

-Moi non plus également !

Les gens de la terrasse nous regardait tous. J'avais un peu honte donc je décida de partir avec mon ami, laissant un pourboire sur la table.

-Je sais qu'on a rien pris mais on doit y aller on est pressé ! 

Un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle, je regarda Trevor droit dans les yeux.

-Arrête de nous faire remarquer putain ! T'avais pas besoin de faire ça sérieux, T, reprends toi !

\- Il nous a insulté, Mike.

\- Laisse tomber les remarques comme ça, tu t'énerves trop facilement sur trop de points. Il faut absolument que tu gardes ton calme.

-C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis désolé.

 

_______________________________________________________ 

 

 

Un peu plus tard, en fin de soirée, j'avais amené Trevor au parc, pour essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose. Alors que je regardais le lac en face de moi, T y faisait des ricochets sur l'eau avec des petits cailloux. Je siffla pour lui faire comprendre qu'il vienne s'asseoir près de moi. Je voulais parler un peu avec lui, histoire de le déstresser. La solitude ne résout rien, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se renferme sur lui même et qu'il arrive à se confier à quelqu'un de proche.

-Ecoute T, je pense que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir un psychologue? Je pourrais t'accompagner et-

-Surtout pas, plus jamais je veux voir une personne avec qui tu te confies . La dernière que j'ai vu m'a recalé de mon service à l'armée de l'air. Ça m'a plongé dans le doute et le désespoir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre hein que je suis instable ou pas? En quoi ça empêche de piloter un avion?!

Je le regardais avec attention, je voyais bien qu'au fond de lui, une blessure s'était ouverte. Il fallait à tout pris la refermer, il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Je le pris par les épaules et je le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute vieux.. l'instabilité peut avoir un impact... sur quelques boulots on va dire.. Imagine que par instabilité, tu détruises tout et n'importe quoi, que tu perdes contrôle du véhicule et que tu meurs, t'aurais voulu que ça t'arrive? Je ne pense pas. Certes c'est un défaut, mais un défaut qui naît à cause de mauvais traitements venant des parents. Moi aussi je suis victime de colères de temps en temps et je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Toi, ton père est parti, moi , il me battait et buvait quasiment tous le temps.. On a pas eu de chance T, mais on peut rattraper tout ça. La vie ne s'arrête pas là. Et puis, on a toujours pas trouvé notre âme sœur aussi. Ça viendra, tu verras.

-Michael.... je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir de copine. Je n'ai eu que des plans culs et tu le sais. Personne ne m'aime, je suis qu'une pauvre cloche... je sais pas si j'arriverai à rendre une personne heureuse.

-Moi aussi je n'ai eu que des plans culs. Mais il faut être patient, tu verras, ce jour viendra et nous serons enfin heureux.

 

_______________________________________________________ 

PDV T.

Quelques semaines étaient passées et nous voilà enfin le 14 Septembre. Lester allait enfin nous montrer comment on allait braquer la petite banque.

-Déjà, il vous faudra désactiver les alarmes qui se trouvent autour de l'établissement, il y en a 4 en tout. Après ça, vous prendrez en otages et vous menacerez. Trevor aura qu'à aller chercher l'argent pendant que toi, Michael, tu t'occuperas des personnes. Aucun mort et aucun blessé, compris?

-Oui Lester, compte sur moi , disait Michael avec un air sérieux, celui qu'il a tous le temps.

-Après ça, vous fuirez à moto par des petites rues, puis par le chantier du coin et vous me rejoindrez à notre planque en prenant soin de ne pas vous faire repérez, compris? Le braquage aura lieu demain, à 10h00 du matin. Soyez au rendez-vous. Une fois le butin entre nos mains, je vous remettrez vos parts.

\- Okay Lesty, ça sera du gâteau tu verras !

\- En général, quand tu es dans les parages Trevor ça se finit toujours mal.. tâche de pas faire de conneries.

\- J'vais me retenir.

Alors que l'explication fut terminée, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Michael se précipita pour ouvrir, et quel ne fut pas la surprise. Amanda. 

Amanda était une stripteaseuse qu'avait rencontré Mike il y a quelques semaines. Je voyais bien que les deux se tournaient autour, surtout cette nana. Je pouvais pas la blairer, ni elle d'ailleurs pouvait me voir. Je la supportais pas près de mon Michael. Mon meilleur ami. Comment oser-t-elle me le voler?! 

-Entre, Mandy, tu es la bienvenue ici !

-Oh Michael, c'est gentil de ta part ! Oh tiens. Salut le mec bizarre.

-Salut, allumeuse. Ça va tranquille, tu te gènes pas trop à voler mon Mikey? pensais-je au fond de moi.

-Bref Michael, ça te dirais de venir chez moi ce soir dormir? Mes parents sont pas là, ils sont invités chez des amis ! On pourrait... approfondir notre relation, tu sais.

Je la voyais en train de se frotter à lui de manière sensuelle. Lui bien sûr y répondit pas un rougissement. Je fulminais de rage au fond de moi... je me demandais.. si je ne ressentais rien pour mon meilleur ami... de l'amour? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais j'étais comme hypnotiser par lui, je ne pouvais pas me séparer de lui, on était trop proche tous les deux.

-Avec plaisir ! Trevor, je vais te laisser avec Lester ce soir, j'veux passer un peu de temps avec la demoiselle ! Je serais rentré pour 9h00. Comme ça à 10h00 tapante, on va faire notre coup.

-Tu parles de ça devant elle?!

-Elle est au courant de ce que l'on fait, T.

-Bon va Casanova et surtout amuse toi bien.

Michael, qui avait pris quelques affaires, était enfin parti avec Amanda. Pendant ce temps, je perdis mon moral. Et voilà. Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul. Sans personne à qui donner de l'amour ou du plaisir. Alors que j'étais concentré dans mes pensées, je sentis quelqu'un m'enlacer par derrière, c'était Lester, qui semblait bien allumé après avoir bu quelques bières. Il pressa ses lèvres contre mon cou, tout en caressant mes hanches.

-Trev, allons nous amuser un peu, j'tiens pas.

-Mec t'es ivre mort, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais là ! Tu vas te réveillé déçu.

-Oh allez quoi, une petite baise entre mec, ça fait pas d'mal. 

Il me prit contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, commençant à me rouler une bonne pelle. Je l'emmena dans sa chambre et je m'allongea sur lui de tout mon poids sur le lit.

-Trev, j'veux être ta petite salope, prends-moi bien comme il faut steuplé !

-Lester, petit coquin, je te voyais pas comme ça voyons, héhéhé... mais avec plaisir. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas notre petite soirée de "sexe".

\- T'inquiète mec, allez dépêche-toi un peu !

-Oh monsieur est pressé, et bien comme il voudra.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop un autre chap ! Assez court désolé, comme je bosse j'ai pas trop le temps :s

P.D.V M

 

 

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé vers 7h00 du matin, aux côtés d'Amanda. J'avais vite pris le petit déjeuner, puis mes affaires pour retourner à la planque, le grand jour était arrivé. On allait enfin braquer une banque plus grande que celles que j'avais côtoyé. Alors que je me dirigea vers la porte, Amanda me prit par derrière et se blottit contre moi.

-Oh Michael, surtout fait bien attention à toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur tu sais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, tout ira bien.

Oui, je l'avais bien appelé "bébé". Parce qu'on avait décidé de se mettre ensemble, cette fille me faisait fondre sur place ; j'étais tombé sous son charme et elle avait fait de même. Elle me rapprocha de son visage et y posa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'au parking?

-Ça ira poupée.

 

__________________________________________

 

 

\- Oh comment je suis trop excité de faire ce braquage, Mikey ! Surtout à tes côtés !

-Doucement T, évite de faire un carnage une fois sur place, on a dit pas de morts.

 

On s'était préparé, on avait tout de prêt. Les armes et les sacs étaient à notre disposition, tandis que notre "costume" était déjà enfilé d'avance. Lester, lui resterait ici, il ne veut pas se mêler de ça. Dehors, trois mecs nous attendait pour faire le coup. Un chauffard et les deux restants nous aideraient avec les otages. On monta à l'arrière de la voiture, ayant pris soin de mettre tous le matos dans le coffre.

\- Avec tout l'argent qu'on va avoir Mike, tu comptes t'acheter quoi de beau?

-Oh et bien, je compte payer des implants à Amanda pour ses seins.

-Tu es sérieux? T'es amoureux d'elle ou quoi? C'est ça?!

-Oui et alors? On s'est même mit ensemble ! Tu ne m'empêcheras de rien du tout, Trevor, on est pas ensemble, on est juste des amis.

Trevor semblait un peu vexé par ce que je venais de lui dire. Il regardait par la fenêtre, en tremblotant un petit peu. Qu'est-ce que cela signifier donc? On était juste ami ! Pourquoi serait-il jaloux que je sois avec quelqu'un? 

J'essaya alors de résoudre ce mystère en lui posant quelques questions à ce sujet. Il m'annonça alors qu'il ressentait en effet quelque chose à mon égard. De l'amour. Je ne pensais pas que mon meilleur ami pourrait m'aimer. Il voulait expérimenter ça avec moi, après tout on se connaissait maintenant depuis quelques mois. Il pouvait se confier à moi autant que moi je puisse aussi le faire.

\- Mais laisse tomber maintenant, vu que t'es avec une meuf et que je suis un homme.

-Trevor enfin... on en reparlera une fois le braquage terminé.

Je voyais une lueur dans ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il reprit un peu espoir. Pouvais-je lui laisser une chance? Mais qui choisir entre lui et Amanda? Seul mes pulsions me le diront.

Seulement, notre conversation fut interrompu, puisque nous arrivâmes devant la banque. On sortit tous de la voiture, prenant nos sacs et nos armes à tour de rôle. Je tira sur l'alarme se trouvant dehors puis je pénétra dans le commerce.

\- CECI EST UN HOLD-UP ! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE PAS BOUGER ET PERSONNE NE SERA BLESSER !

Pendant que je m'occupais d'aller chercher l'argent au coffre, Trevor lui était en train de menacer la banquière.

-Tu bouges, tu vas souffrir, ça serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage... disait-il en caressant la joue de la victime.

-P-Pitié.

-T, fait pas le con et vient m'aider !

-Oui j'arrive c'est bon ! Et vous, beauté, restez où vous êtes et soyez bien sage compris?

La banquière et les autres otages étaient sous surveillance par les deux autres gars. J'avais déjà ramasser 2.000.000 tandis que Trevor lui en ramasser autant.

-Mwahahaha ! tous ce blé pour nous ! On est riche Michael, on est riche !

-Bien maintenant, il est temps de déguerpir d'ici !

On pris nos sacs et nos armes, puis on s'échappa de la banque, suivi des deux autres gars. Alors qu'on monta dans la voiture, trois voitures de flics arrivèrent sur les lieux. Le chauffard alors appuya à fond sur le champignon et conduisit la voiture au si vite que possible.

-J'fais au plus vite que j'peux !

-Surtout déconne pas et sème-les, sinon j'te corrige en arrivant !

-Trevor, cesse tes conneries !

 

__________________________________________

P.D.V. T

 

On avait réussi. On était arrivé à la planque saint et sauf, et bien entendu, Michael pour les remercier, leur donna une part à chacun d'eux. Quant à moi, je préférais ne pas partager... sauf avec mes amis, bien évidemment.

-Super, vous avez réussi, je croyais qu'il en manquerait un.

-Oh ça va, le dragueur, sans nous t'aurais pas ta part.

Aussitôt, Michael se tourna vers nous. 

-De quoi parles-tu, T?

\- On va dire que quand tu es parti, on a eu une nuit plutôt torride. C'est lui le coupable, disais-je en pointant Lester du doigt. Il était ivre donc bon, il a laissé ses pulsions faire surface.

-Tais-toi Trevor !

-Oh bon j'ai pas besoin de savoir le reste..

Tiens tiens, Michael semblait-il jaloux d'un seul coup? J'alla dans sa chambre le rejoindre, pour parler du sujet que l'on avait commencé.

-Mike, il faut qu'on termine notre discussion.

-....... Ecoute, tu veux pas plutôt en parler demain? Là je suis fatigué et..

-Tu vas arrêter un peu d'éviter quelque chose quand ça te plait pas, espèce de gros lard?! Pour moi c'est important et il faut absolument que tu me dises......... si tu me préfères, moi.. ton meilleur pote ou cette.... cette nana qui je suis sûre, te tromperait à n'importe quel moment !

\- Trevor, moi je lui fais confiance ! Je sais qu'elle me trahira pas !

\- Naaah foutaises ! FOUTAISES ! FOUTAISES !

Je commençais à perdre patience et à péter un câble. Je supportais pas qu'une autre personne s'empare de mon Michael. Je me rapprocha brusquement de lui et je l'empoigna par le col de son T-shirt.

-ALORS MAINTENANT MICHAEL TU VAS CHOISIR. SOIT C'EST ELLE, SOIT C'EST MOI. Tu as le choix.. ! 

Michael, semblait confus. Il retira ma main de force et me mit à l'entrée de sa chambre.

-Ecoute vieux, là, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler franchement. Alors tu dégages dans ta chambre et on verra ça demain.

-Ptin tu m'cherches toi !

Je ne pue m'empêcher de lui foutre un coup de poing dans sa face de gros lard, ce qui le fit violemment percuter le sol. Je me mis sur lui et je lui asséna d'autres coups de poings. Son visage commençait à être tuméfier peu à peu, tandis que d'un seul coup, il prit le dessus et m'en rendit le double de ce que je lui ai mis.

-Espèce de connard !

-C'TOI LE BÂTARD QUI VEUT PAS ME PARLER !

Lester, qui passait parler, intervint dans la chambre et nous sépara tous les deux, une baffe dans la gueule de chacun, pour nous remettre en place.

-C'est quoi ce chantier hein? Je vous accueille chez moi et vous y foutez la merde? Michael, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, tu n'aurais pas du riposter. Quant à toi Trevor, tu peux pas t'empêcher de gueuler et de frapper si on te dit un truc qui ne te plait pas.

\- Il fallait que je règle mes comptes avec ce reptile.

-Pardon?! disait Michael en s'essuyant le sang, coulant de sa lèvre inférieur.

Je tremblais. Je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu le frapper. C'était mon corps qui avait réagi. Michael. Je te jure.. je suis désolé.

-Je suis désolé... Mike....... je... je ne voulais pas !

Je sortis de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux et j'enfila ma veste d'aviateur avant de sortir dehors.

-Trev... TREV ATTENDS !

Trop tard Michael. J'étais déjà parti assez loin. Prendre l'air. Peut-être me faire une pute. Et enfin dormir comme un SDF sous un pont ou dans un abri de bus.


End file.
